TUFF Baby
by LucyTheCat
Summary: Dudley & Kitty are having their First Child, But the City disagrees because of Dudley causing trouble, thinking the new Child is going to be Worst that him, and planning to not Trust the Child!, Can the TUFF Couple find a way to change everyone's minds and to trust the Child before its Born?
1. Big News

Chapter 1- BIG news

**Dudley & Kitty have dated for Months until they got Married, 2 months later Kitty has gotten her and Dudley a VERY SPECIAL SURPRISE!;-) **

Kitty wokeup on a very sunny day but starts feeling naustious, so she went to the bathroom and puked in the toilet which woke up Dudley and he went to the Bathroom but the door is closed, "Kitty, are you Ok?", he asked worried about his Wife. "I'm Ok Dudley", Kitty answered as she continued to puke.

1 Hour later, Kitty finally got out as hold her stomach. Dudley saw her got out, so he ran, hug and said, "Kitty, I was so worried, are you going to be Ok?"

"I don't know, I'm gonna setup an appointment for me to figure out whats going on", Kitty answered that made Dudley more worried. Kitty hugged her Husband back and told him that She'll be Alright.

The Next Day, Kitty went to the vet for Appointment, Dudley keeps getting very worried about her everytime he thinks about her.

3 hours later, Kitty got back holding her Stomach and walked to Dudley when he Jumped off the Coutch to hug and greet her, "Kitty, are you ok, what did the Vet say?", He paniced.

"Nothings wrong with me Dudley, I'm not sick, it's something else", Kitty signed still holding her stomach. "What is it?", Dudley asked really want to know. Kitty took a deep beath, hold Dudley's hand, and said...

"I'm Pregnant!" She spoke out. After Dudley heard it he hugged Kitty in a comforting type, Kitty hugged him back, Two TUFF Agents are going to be very proud Parents.

**AWWW :') Dudley is happy that he is going to be a Daddy and Kitty is going to be a Mommy, How Sweet, Im planning of writing more different stories, but I'll continue this PEACE OUT;-)**


	2. The Word Spreads Out

Chapter 2- The Word Spreads Out

**hey I decided to do another Chapter, Kitty is pregnant with her and Dudley's First Child, they're gonna tell TUFF this, ENJOY;-)**

The next morning, Dudley and Kitty got ready to go to work. They told TUFF that Kitty is Pregnant, All of the TUFF Agent's mouths dropped (A/N: Almost like from my Spyro story, "Skylander Romance"). They can't believe that their 1# TUFF Agent is going to have a Baby.

"I'm very happy for the two of you", The Chief said.

"C-C-Congradulations", Keswick added.

Just then the sieren go on, Venimious Snaptrap is stealing weapons at The Petropolis Millitary. Kitty wanted to go, But The Cheif suggessed that she won't fight crime for awhile while her Unborn Child is growing inside of her, Kitty signed as she rubbed her Belly where her First Child is growing.

"Ok", Kitty said very Sad, Then Dudley gave her a kiss on the Lips to make her feel better.

"Thanks", She said as She sees Her Husband/Partner go out to stop Snaptrap.

After Dudley stopped Snaptrap who is in a net(A/N: The Yarnball Net Kitty used in "Operation: Happy Birthday;-), General Warthog asked where is Agent Katswell.

"She's going to have our very First Child!", Exclaimed Dudley.

The General congradulated him of Dudley becomeing a Father, then Dudley went to The Tuff Mobile as he drove back to Tuff.

When Dudley got back Kitty greeted him with a hug and said, "While you were gone Dudley, I sent E-Mails to people we've rescued to tell them we're having a Baby!", She squeaked with joy that made hug back and wag his Tail. Just then, a few TUFF Agents came to the Couple holding Baby Stuff that surprised them.

The TUFF Agents wanted to give the Baby special items, so they made Baby-Friendly Toys, Dudley and Kitty loved them all.

8 Months later, Kitty has formed a Pregnant belly with the Unborn Baby still inside. Kitty setted up an Appointment to Ultrasound to see if her Baby is still Healthy.

As She and Dudley got to the Hospital, Kitty went to the Counter to cheak herself in. After she did, she sitted by her Husband, Dudley who had picked up a Magazine that was "Parent Lessons", So he'll know How to take care of his Child when it is Born.

Kitty smiled at that, then she heard the nurse call her name as she when to her.

The Nurse is a Yellow Female Rabbit with Orange hair and Blue eyes.

"Hello Mrs. Katswell-Puppy, are you ready to cheak your baby?"

"I sure am", Kitty replied as she hoped on the bed.

Then the Nurse splated gel Allover Kitty's Pregnant Stomach, then putted the camera on it, there a on the screen is the Baby still healthy and alive. Kitty kept smiling and Crying tears of joy seeing it. She and Dudley decided for the Gender and the Species to be a Surprise when it's Born;-)

When Kitty got out from the Doctor Office, She sees Dudley argueing with alot of People.

"Dudley, Whats going on?",She asked.

"Everyone aren't trusting us for the Child!," He eplained, "From all the Trouble I caused, they think Our Baby is going to cause trouble too!"

Kitty knew what he is talking about, She became very Sad, Petropolis thinks that Her Child is Trouble just like Dudley.

**Poor Kitty :'( , Don't worry guys the Next Chapter is when Dudley & Kitty's Baby is going to be born, But when will Everyone trust the New Baby?, All I can say is... TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. The Baby

Chapter 3- The Baby

**Hey, in this Chapter, Dudley and kitty's Child is going to be Born, Enjoy;)**

Kitty is now 9 months pregnant, But is still sad that the People won't trust the Baby:'(

One normal night, The Couple was sleeping until kitty felt something, she felt her stomach, and got very excited:)

"Dudley, wake up", Kitty whispered trying to wakeup her husband.

Dudley kept on snoring until he heard kitty screamed alittle that woke him.

"Kitty, whats wrong?", He said almost panicked.

"The baby is coming", Kitty said huffing. Dudley felt her belly and felt a kick inside. Dudley helped his wife out of bed and cheaked his new wallet for money for the Hospital but its empty, he suggest that they should go to TUFF, for Keswick to get it out(A/N: I know it might be alittle weird).

When they got there, they told that Kitty is ready for the Baby to come out, Keswick helped Kitty get ready and settled her down in bed. Kitty was in alot of Pain, But Dudley rubbed Kitty's hand and tell her that Everything's gonna be Ok. Then Kitty got ready (A/N: I'm gonna skip the Birth Scene, Trust Me, It's not Preety:P)

Couple of hours later, Kitty woke up and saw her Stomach, She got the Baby out, (Yeah:D), she saw Dudley beside her, "You did great Kitty, our Child is out and it's very healthy", He told her.

"is it a Boy or a Girl?, is it a Puppy or a Kitten?", Kitty asked wanting to know the Gender and the Species of the Child.

"I don't know, Keswick told me that it's Healthy, but wants to surprise us when he is going to give it to us", Dudley told. Kitty knows what Keswick is doing. Just then Keswick came in holding a bundle in a Skyblue-Colored throw blanket. He gave Kitty the Bundle, the she opened it and theres her Baby as it opened its Eyes. The couple gasped when they saw their Baby.

The baby is a Puppy, It looks alot like Dudley of its floating ears, But His Fur color is Creamy-Tan with Brown ears and it's Eye color is Yellow-Green.

Dudley and Kitty smiled, They are the First TUFF Agent Parents.

"Oh Kitty, our baby is really cute!", Dudley said he cried tears of Joy.

Kitty started crying too. "Kitty, your crying", Dudley seeing his wife.

"I'm now a Mother!", Kitty said as she hugged her Child.

"Is is a Boy or a Girl?", Dudley asked Keswick.

"It's a B-B-Boy, you've got a S-S-Son!", Keswick answered.

"Dudley, what are we going to name him?", Kitty asked still crying.

"How about... WILLY?", Dudley choosed.

Kitty loved it, "Baby Willy".

Just then Every Citizen came in still mad, Kitty reconized them as she hugged Her son to comfort him so he won't get scared.

The town angerly told Keswick that he should do a DNA Test on the Baby to see if he is Trouble (What total Jerks huh?;(.

Keswick asked Kitty for Willy, Kitty suggested it so the town will trust Willy when they know his DNA. After Kitty handed to Keswick, Willy started Crying wanting his Mother.

Keswick put Willy on a Soft bed, But Willy still kept crying, then Keswick gotted a Bottle of Milk and gentley put in Willy's mouth, then Willy started to drink the milk now Calmed. Keswick patted Willy on the Head and said, "You are so C-C-Cute".

After the Tests, Keswick gave Willy back to Kitty, Everyone was whondering what Keswick found and he readed,

_Willy is very Fun-Loving and Silly like his Father,_

_But is Smart like his Mother._

Everyone apoligized to Dudley and Kitty, they Agreed.

"Looks like we got ourselves a New TUFF Agent!", The Cheif said excitedly.

"Huh?", Dudley and Kitty said confussed.

"What I'm saying is Maybe when Willy gets older, He work for TUFF and can beat up Bad Guys with you!", The Chief explained. They got it. Willy started Cooing, "Awww".

Dudley and Kitty are very Happy they now have Willy.

**AWWW :') HOW SWEET IS THAT, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS, PEACE OUT;)**


End file.
